


Come Here Often

by Kelliskip



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: After falling from biofrost escaping Hela, Loki ends up on Planet Sakaar. The God of Mischief decides to  settle and lay low for a while





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first marvel fanfic  
> Characters should be in character but again first time 
> 
> http://skip-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/167568370466/come-here-often-here-i-go-writing-first-marvel  
> ( from my tumblr)

After landing in Sakaar, Loki had feeling he can blend in quickly, he’s a trickster after all.  So far nobody question that he was newcomer, honestly planet looked like a place one can stop by and leave at will.  _If only he knew that was true_. Loki for most part kept to himself, keep low profile in case a certain  _sister_  or brother tracked him down. Sitting at bar grabbing a drink Loki had uneasy feeling  _someone_  had eyes on him. Turning around acting causal Loki scanned the room, nothing out of place people chatting, dancing, and drinking. 

 _There you are_..

In the corner by the music stand was man sitting in flashy throne, somehow the god had feeling man was in charge. Tan skin, gray hair, vertical metallic blue paint under his lip staring at him with curiosity. The man wearing gold robe pointed at Loki gesturing him to come over. Loki looked around he knew the man wanted him obliviously but nothing wrong playing dumb.  _Might as well._ Finishing rest of his drink Loki got up heading over to the man. “ Hey there gorgeous come here often?” Loki arched his eyebrow,  _One of these guys it seems_. “ Second day here actually nice place. Very  _bright_.” Loki replied being polite, the man laughed clapping his hands together. “ Two days!? Sneaky one aren’t you?” Loki frown just little, not sure if he needs make run for or maybe lie his way like usual “ Pretty face like yours wish we meet sooner. I run the place after all, Grandmaster by the way what’s yours sweet face.” Loki relaxed and smiled holding his hand out. “ Loki Laufeyson, hope you don’t mind me staying on your planet for a while.” 

The god was caught off guard instead of hand shake there’s was hug and a peak on the lips.  _I suppose each planet has their own special greeting_. “ Well Loki as Grandmaster its my duty show to you Sakaar. How about private tour me and you.” Grandmaster winked at Loki hand glossing down his waist. Loki pondered the offer, stay close with ruler can win him some  _special_  favors.  _Not a bad idea_. Loki moves closer to Grandmaster’s side giving him  dreamy eyes. “ 

So when does the tour start?” 

“ See I knew I like you sweet face! let’s start now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made part 2 enjoy

Seems Sakaar was not what it seem to be, minus outside part literally being a dumpster sight. Turns out nobody leave Sakaar, not at will anyway. Loki was curious Grandmaster didn’t seem like much, what could the man possible have to have controller over a planet? 

“ -and this is my battle stadium.  Good ol gladiator battles. People love it!  Wait to you see my undefeated champion go to battle.”  

Loki looked out the window seeing empty stadium. During tour Loki spotted Grandmasters many slav- _prisoners with benefits,_ especially seeing flat metal object on their necks. The god considered himself lucky not being in that position. Loki jumped a little feeling arms wrapped around his waist. “ Aw no need be tense sweetpea. You’re up here with me not down there with  _them_.” Grandmaster kissed the back of Loki’s neck sending chill down his spine. “ Besides wouldn’t want to ruin that pretty face of yours.”  Loki turned around giving small smile, “I guess this concludes our tour then?” Grandmaster made a fake gasp before giggling. “ Weeelll….there is one more thing I have to show you but it’s a surprise.” 

_Surprise….let’s hope it’s something I can gain from it…_

“ May I open my eyes now?’

“ Almost there, promise it be worth it!”

“ Is this surprise your bedroom?”

“ HA! Good guess but no-too easy I have something  **better**. But we can go to my room afterwards….”

Loki was stopped hearing footsteps, then beeping noises, followed by door opening. He was lightly pushed to continue walking okay.  “ Okay NOW you can look!” Loki opened his eyes seeing he was in another room that was white and orange. The god arched his eyebrow mildly confused, “ Are you sure this isn’t your room?” Grandmaster smiled taking Loki’s hand pulling towards front of the room seeing window and control system,  _Oh just a ship….interesting…_  “ Pretty right? It’s my orgy ship.” Grandmaster said nonchalantly, if Loki had a drink he spat it out. Now the god was getting worried-Grandmaster caught that.

“ We-we’re about to have an-”

“ Oh no! Although that sounds like grand time-heh- I want you and only you Loki. Come on it’ll be fun.”

Grandmaster sat in on of the drivers chairs patting his lap on Loki to sit. Looking at him and then the exist Loki pondered the outcome of all this.  _This ship might be useful actually…_  Loki smiled walking over to sit on Grandmaster lap wrapping his arms around his neck.  “ Good boy.” Loki was rewarded with a kiss, he kissed back only deeper getting excited reaction from Grandmaster. “ Yup you’re a keeper, possibly my new favorite too.” Grandmaster whispered into Loki’s ear before nipping the lobe. Moan escaped the god’s mouth feeling wet kisses along his neck. Grandmaster moved his hands down starting to removed Loki’s clothing but was stopped. “ Allow me.” Snap of finger their clothing was gone now scattered on the floor. Grandmaster was amazed.

“ Sweet face you’re just full of surprises!” 

“ Does that make me your favorite now?”

“ Oh yes yes! Definitely daddy’s favorite.”

Loki arched his back as hand wrapped around cock another pinching his nipple. “ D-Don’t tease now.” Loki mewled thrusting his hips to drive his point. “ Aww I was hoping take my time with you. But since you been good boy I’ll grant your wish.” Grandmaster moved his hand to insert a finger inside Loki pleasantly surprise the god was ready to go. That sent him over edge ready to give Loki best fuck in a life time.

_Best decision I made in a while….._

**Author's Note:**

> What you think?  
> All feedback is welcomed


End file.
